Traditionally, lawful intercept frameworks have been utilized to intercept communications for the purpose of law enforcement. For example, legal authorities have intercepted such communications for illegal activity based on laws and/or other regulations. Unfortunately, techniques utilized to identify and/or report communication flows for interception have exhibited various limitations.
Just by way of example, conventional lawful intercept implementations have been defined to simply trace target phone numbers, email addresses, and other specific addresses of record. They have generally monitored use of these addresses of record for communications, and have monitored feature settings associated with these addresses. Further, lawful intercept mechanisms for calls have only been tuned to reporting a serialized stream of actions associated with a particular address, where reportable redirections in signaling are associated with redirection of call content (e.g. media). Thus, conventional lawful intercept implementations have been incapable of identifying communication flows, such as voice over internet protocol (VoIP) communication flows, which consist of asynchronously reported actions associated with multiple addresses.
Furthermore, many applications are not lawful intercept aware, and some applications autonomously create new call sessions in reaction to communications attempts to target subscribers. In addition, for those applications that are lawful intercept aware, the complexity of combining lawful intercept content capture with such features oftentimes becomes cumbersome and failure prone, which may increase the likelihood that call behavior has changed subtly, or worse, may induce subtle bugs. Moreover, the combinatorial explosion of possible of call control action combinations becomes unmanageable from a testing and quality assurance standpoint.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.